Dear Cassie
by ruiiko
Summary: Arsenal knew he was doomed the minute he entered Mount Justice. A few feet from him, Cassie stood eyeing a pink lacy cut-out heart, entitled 'Dear Cassie'. Things could only get better, or worse from here on.


**Last Valentines day fanfic! Plus switching over from TT to YJ, so yay! I've got a few good idea for this fandom once again, so stick around. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Roy, what's this?"

Arsenal knew he was doomed, the minute he walked into Mount Justice. A few feet from him, Cassie stood eyeing a pink lacy heart, entitled, 'Dear Cassie'. She looked up at him suspiciously, and grinned. "It has your writing on it." And she raised a brow. Roy turned bright red, and drew a blank. From behind him, a few more of his team mates of the Alpha Squad entered via the Zeta Tubes, and upon seeing the situation he had gotten himself into, broke out into laughter, patting him on the back before continuing on, leaving the pair alone together.

Roy watched Cassie, as she looked at the card. Yes, that's right... it was his writing. He recalled the night before, taking specific time to make the card look all nice. He had even written 'Dear Cassie' in a fancy font, but he had gotten no further. It had been a late night, and he was tired. Just after completing the task of cutting and glueing along with the minimal writing, he remembered passing out.

He had always sort of admired Cassie. Not to mention she was a total _babe. _It was deffinately safe to say that he liked her, but he was far too stubborn to admit it.

Espicially when she stood there so innocently, so curious... she even seemed entertained by it. Just the way she grinned so mischeviously at him made his heart flutter in ways he had never truly experienced. He remembered the first 'kiss' they shared-well, it was a kiss on the cheek, but it still counted! Her lips were so soft... ever since that moment, there were times where he found himself slipping back into that compassionate moment. She was the first to give him such attention, after being frozen in a pod for so long. Could you really blame him for liking her? Not to mention, he had always thought she was so tough, and that was _cool. _

Maybe he wasn't too good with romance, but if he could have a girl who both _looked good, _and kicked a little ass, here in there? He was tottally cool with that.

That didn't mean he was any less fluestered, either way.

"Give that back!" Instead of talking it out, Roy lunges at the Wonder Girl, in hopes of wrestling it out of her grip. Instead, she just laughs, as she pulls away from him.

"Aw, I'm sorry, is this too embaressing for you?" Cassie asks with a mischievious tone, as she grips him in a headlock. Not enough to make him pass out, but it's still enough to keep him at bay. She grins down at him with hooded eyelids.

"Not in the least," Roy chokes out, gripping her arms. "However more, I have to wonder how you found that." He said rather sincerely, as he pulls her off of him. They are standing apart from eachother again, as they look eachother in the eyes.

Cassie just watches him, making sure he doesn't lunge at her again. And she smiles. "You must have dropped it, because I found it laying near your door. I apologise for intruding, but it had my name on it." At this, she smiled sincerely, and at that moment, Roy just wanted to forget all about it. More than anything, he wanted to bring her in for a hug and confess everything, even the embaressing love he had for her, and how much he thought she was a total badass babe.

Even so, thinking of that embaressed him too. He watched her, and she broke out into a giggle, putting a hand up to her lips to try and hide it. He raised a brow. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," She countered, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. "I just never took you for the kind of guy to actually sit down and do something this nice." She stared back up at him, a grin coming to her face that practically _begged _for him to try her.

He could do that. "That's it," He let out a laugh, before calmly taking a step towards her, but when she wasn't expected, he quickly reached for the card. She laughed, as she gracefully spun around on her heal, so her back was towards him, and reached high into the sky with the card.

"Catch it if you can!" She taunted, waving it around.

He just chuckled. "You're a tricky one, that's for sure." He countered, as he leaned in closer to her, his hand wrapping around her shoulder to try and reach for it. That's when he could feel her stiffen against her. She could feel his warm breathe creeping along her shoulder and neck, making it hard for her to think straight for a moment. She could faintly feel his muscles against her back, but beneath that, his body heat was warm and he felt liek a big teddy bear. His muscular arm wrapped around her, his skin warm and soft against hers. And if she turned her head slightly, she would notice just how close their faces were-so close that it would be easy to just lean in and capture his lips in her own-

"Got it," His cheeky voice cut her from her thoughts, and upon looking up, she noticed his hand was wrapped around hers. Warm, and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was, by the sweat forming in his palm. She glancd back over to him, who paused, looking at her.

And that's when she lost balance, and toppled over onto the floor, as Arsenal dropped down with her, until they landed on eachother.

"Oh jees, I'm sorry, I-I-" Cassie stuttered out, and paused again, noticing Roy looming over her. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. Roy seemed just as flustered, however more not as vocal.

Neither one of them had noticed the card had fallen, laying a few inches away from them. No, they were too envoloped in the prescence of eachother, both a flustered, blushing mess.

They held eachothers gaze for a moment longer, before Roy decided it was time to lean in. Slowly, Cassie felt her eyes closing too, as she prepared herself for this kiss. He was getting closer, and closer, and-unable to contain herself, she snapped her eyes shut in embaressment, looking away before he got the chance to kiss her. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed the heart laying beside her, and a grin came to her face. She looked back to Roy, and while he was still close enough, she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

He paused, as he got off of her, his cheeks feeling more warm. Cassie just glared at him for a moment longer, before she used the chance to get up, grabbing the heart as she did so. "Thanks for the wrestling match, but I think I've gained my prize." She said cheekily, before flashing a grin.

Roy just gaped, as she giggled, walking away from him.

He didn't even stop her-she would soon come to realise there was nothing written, anyways. It was a nice thought, but in this moment, Arsenal was just glad he didn't finish it so he could spare his feelings, which he was certain Cassie had already come to realise during their little play fight. Besides, Arsenal had better things to worry about. He was more focused on the fact that the two had almost _kissed- _and if she hadn't gotten so flustered, it was a possibility they could be doing so right now.

He didn't mind.

He had gotten a _second _kiss on the cheek from the Wonder Girl.

A grin came to his face, as he continued to watch her walk away.

He retained his earlier thoughts of her first kiss. _"It's a start."_


End file.
